jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Viola32100/-----------SMOKI?! Chyba nie... -----------
Hejcia~! Sorcia za nazwę! Nie chciałam walnąć niczego GŁUPSZEGO! Więc postawiłam na tym. Nie mam na nazwę pomysłu... Ale przejdę do rzeczy: *Akcja rozgrywa się w naszych czasach *Smoki, a przynajmniej większość, będzie w postaci ludzkiej *Dodam kilka postaci, ale tych głównych maksymalnie dwie *Perspektywa będzie głównie Czkawki i Szczerbatka *NWM czy będzie Valka *Jak czytacie, to zostawiajcie Szczere komentarze. Te pozytywne, jak i negatywne Dodają mi weny i chęci do pisania *''Tak będę zaznaczać wiadomości ode mnie'' *'A tak będę zaznaczała myśli' *'I przepraszam z góry za samochody, które pojawią się w opku, lepszych nie znalazłam!' Miłego czytania! Nie będę robiła rozdziałów. Po prostu będę dodawała krótsze, lub dłuższe części '' '' Perspektywa Szczerbatka Hej! Jestem Szczerbatek! Wiem, ciekawe imię. Ale nie narzekam. Do mojej klasy w szkole chodzi Sączysmark. To dużo gorsze imię. Mam 19 lat. Jestem bardzo wysoki. Mam zielono-żółte oczy i Trochę ciemniejsze niż kruczoczarne włosy. Zwykle chodzę na czarno. Czarny to mój kolor.Jeżdżę czarną Corvette. Mieszkam w mieście Berk. Chodzę do trzeciej klasy liceum. Jestem kapitanem drużyny koszykowej. Cała moja paczka uwielbia wyścigi! Często się ścigamy na torze w naszym mieście. Do mojej paczki należą: Sączysmak - Wiecznie przechwalający się swoimi mięśniami bezmózg; Astrid - dziewczyna Smarka, ładna, niezawysoka blondynka. Pół szkoły się do niej ślini. Ja nie. Nie latam za dziewczynami. Zwykle się z nimi nie zadaję. Astrid i Szpadka i Wichura są prawie jedyne. Jest jeszcze jedna. Taka, stara, dobra znajoma. Chodzi do szkoły. Niestety za miastem. Wracając do paczki; Szpadka i mieczyk - tępi bliźniacy, choć osobno są całkiem spoko; Śledzik - trochę otyły chłopak, któey posiada dużą wiedzę; Hakokieł - wyglądem trochę przypomina Smarka i lubi ogień; Wichura - Ona jest trochę podobna do Astrid. Tylko inny styl, harakter. Wichura uwielbia niebieski i żółty. Ona i As to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Dobra! My tu gadu gadu, a trzeba iść do szkoły! Jest 7:50 a ja w domu! Mieszkam sam. Moi rodzice nie żyją. Siedem lat temu zgineli. Byłem w domu dziecka do 18 lat. Właśnie wsiadam do samochodu i ruszam do szkoły. Po sześciu minutach byłem na miejscu. Szybko udałem się do szatni i zdjąłem kurtkę. Poszedłem pod klasę, gdzie spotkałem całą paczkę. Każdemu przybiłem piątki. (Ś) Słyszeliście o tym nowym? (Sz) Jakim nowym? Nic nie wiemy (Ś) Jakiś nowy ma dzisiaj przyjść do naszej klasy (S) Trochę sobie go ustawimy! Nie paczka? (Ś) - To będzie Śledzik, (Sz) - To Szczerbatek, (S) - To Sączysmark (Sz) Czemu od razu ustawiać? Możę okaże się całkiem fajny? (S) Ta... Tak jak wszyscy! Jeszcze przyjedzie jakimś autkiem i nas wszystkich powali! Sączysmark już mnie wkurza! Zawsze, jak dochdzi ktoś nowy, to on myśli tylko o ustawieniu sobie tego kogoś...On baaardzo lubi przemoc. Jak As z nimwytrzymuje? O! Dzwonek! Nie widzę tego nowego... Pewnie się spóźni... Weszliśmy do klasy. Pierwsza matematyka. Napisaliśmy temat i do klasy weszła dyrektorka z chłopakiem mniej więcej mojego wzrostu. Brunet z... Oczami takimi samymi jak moje! Wow! Tego się nie spodziewałem... Wygląda na miłego. Oby nie był taki jak Smark... Oby... ('''D) Uczniowie, to jest Czkawka Haddock. Będzie chodził z wami do klasy. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie go miło... Tak Sączysmark? '''Dyrektorka wie, że Sączysmark lubi ustawiać nowych. (D) Czkawka, usiądź obok Szczerbatka, niech Ci wszystko wytłumaczy... Pokazała na mnie, nakierowując chłopaka... Podszedł do mojej ławki i usiadł obok... (Sz) Hej, jestem Szczerbatek © A ja Czkawka... (Sz) Radzę Ci uważać na Sączysmarka... Lubi ustawiać nowych... Trzymaj się mnie i będzie ok Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, on zrobił to samo. Po lekcjach postanowiłem się przejść. Zostawię plecak w samochodzie i pójdę do parku. Jak powiedziałem, tak też zrobiłem. Chodziłem po parku i na chwilę usiadłem na ławce. Wyjąłem słuchawki i telefon i zacząłem słuchać muzyki. Siedziałem tak dobre piętnaście minut. Nie zauważyłem jak ktoś się do mnie przysiadł. Jak się zorientowałem to chciałem iść, ale ten ktoś złampał mnie za rękę. Wyjąłem słuchawki (Sz) O co Ci chodzi? (ktoś) Nie poznajesz mnie? Szczerbatku... (Sz) Zaraz, zaraz... Alina?! (A) Brawo! Przytuliliśmy się. Tak dawno jej nie widziałem! Tęskniłem za nią! (Sz) Gdzieś ty się podziewała?! (A) Za granicą... Wiesz, że po śmierci rodziców musiałam wyjechać... (Sz) WIem... Posmutniałem... Ona i ja straciliśmy rodziców... Obydwoje siedem temu... (Sz) Ale co tu robisz? (A) Przyjechałam Do Najlepszego Przyjaciela i Poszukać w mieście kuzyna... (Sz) Kuzyna? Nie mówiłaś ze masz... (A) Nie wiedziałam... Niejaki Pyskacz Gbur mnie na niego naprowadził... Podobno się niedawnio przeprowadził... (Sz) Nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo się cieszę z Tego spotkania! (A) Ja też... Może... Chodźmy do mnie! (Sz) Ok! Musisz mi powiedzieć, co robiłaś przez ten czas... 'Pojechaliśmy moim Autem do Aliny'. 'Alina jest ode mnie starsza o rok. Dokładnie, bo mamy urodziny w ten sam dzień!'' '' Dojechaliśmy i weszliśmy do środka. Ładny ma dom!'' ''Zrobiła cherbatę i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Rozmawialiśmy z dwie godziny.Pożegnaliśmy się i pojechałem do mnie. Wedłóg dziewczyn w szkole, jestem aż taki przystojny. Ja tak nie uważam.'' ''Każda próbowała zwrócić na siebię moją uwagę... Zawsze na marne... Nigdy nie oglądałem się za dziewczynami.' Ale ta ,, Rozłąka'' '''między mną, a Aliną, sprawiła, że zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę... Kocham ją... Dzisiaj może będzie więcej nextów. Jest paskudna pogoda i nie ma jak się z domu ruszyć. Cieszę się, że czytacie./Viola32100 Perspektywa Aliny''(Perspektywy będą głównie jej, Szczerbatka i Czkawki. Rzadko się zdarzy, żeby była inna)'' Tak się cieszę, że spotkałam Szczerbatka! Nie widziałam go prawie rok! Achhh... Jest siedemnasta. Chyba połaże po mieście i poszukam tego Gbura. Może uda mi się trafić na kuzyna. A właśnie! Mieszkam w mieście od pięciu dni. Zapisałam się do szkoły, do której chyba chodzi Szczerbatek. Ale ja chodzę do klasy wyżej. Wyszłam.Wzięłam swojego psiaka. Ma na imię Angel. Chodzimy po ulicach szukając sklepu samochodowego Pyskacza. Jest! Nareszcie! Weszłyśmy. ' (A) Hallo!? (P) O! Dzień dobry! To ty jesteś Alina, tak? (A) Tak... (P) Co cię do mnie sprowadza? (A) Chciałam się dowiedzieć czegoś moim kuzynie... (P) Dobrze, Chodź za mną '''Przeszliśmy do biura. Usiedliśmy. ' (P) Widzisz Alino... Przyjaźniłem się z Twoją mamą. Jej siostra, Valka, zaginęła lata temu. Miałaś wtedy rok. Nie znałaś jej... Pamiętasz Twoją mamę? (A) Ledwo... Codziennie budzę się, w strachu że ją zapomnę... (P) Nie musisz się tego bać. Ona zawsze będzie w Twoim sercu... Wszyscy, których kiedyś kochaliśmy zostaną z nami... Na zawsze... (A) Kiedyś powiedziała mi to mama (P) To już jest dowód na to, że o niej pamiętasz. Ona wiedziała, że zginie, i w przeddzień tego zdarzenia, dała mi to. '''Podał mi kopertę. (P) Otwórz ją w domu. Chciała, żebym cię odnalazł i to dał. (A) A skąd wiesz o moim kuzynie? (P) Przyjaźnie się z jego ojcem. Czkawka, to Twój kuzyn, I chodzi z tym twoim przyjacielem do klasy (A) Zaraz! Ze Szczerbatkiem!? (P) Tak, chyba tak... (A) Chodzimy do jednej szkoły.... Jak on wygląda? (P) Jest dobrze zbudowany, wysoki, w popszedniej szkole wszystkie na niego leciały. Poznasz go napewno (A) Dziękuję Pyskacz. Ja już idę... Dowidzenia (P) Cześć! Wzięłam Angel i wróciłam do domu. Cały czs myślałam nad tym co powiedział mi Pyskacz. Długo nad tym myślałam. Zasnęłam o 23. Wstałam o piątej trzydzieści. Umyłam i ubrałam się. Zeszłam do kuchni i nakarmiłam Angel. Sama zjadłam śniadanie i wyszłam na spacer z psiakiem... Za pół godziny zaczynam lekcje. Wsiadłam na mój motocykl, ubrałam kask i ruszyłam. Po piętnastu minutach byłam w szkole. Poszłam pod klase. Poznałam kilka osób. Na korytarzu jest plan wszystkich klas. Ja chodzę do czwartej A. A Szczerbatek i.... Czkawka do trzeciej C. Oni zaczynają za godzinę. Dzwonek. Weszłam d klasy. Nauczycielka mnie przedstawiła i zaczęliśmy lekcje. 45 minut minęło bardzo szybko. Na przerwie szukałam Szczerbatka. Znalazłam go. Stał do mnie tyłem i rozmawiał z jakimś... Chło... pa... kiem....! Przecież opis Pyskacza! Czkawka! Mało co nie krzyknęłM! Podeszłam do niego od tyłu, i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu. Wzdrygną się. (Sz) Alina! Ale mnie wystraszyłaś! (A) Przepraszam, nie chciałam (Sz) Co tu robisz? (A) uczę się (Sz) Serio?! (A) No tak. Znasz mnie tyle lat, po co miałabym kłamać? (Sz) W sumie racja. Alina To jest Czkawka. Nowy w klasie. (A) Wiem... Możemy później porozmawiać? (Sz) Pewnie... Do zobaczenia (A) Pa Odeszłam do swojej klasy tuż przed dzwonkiem... Po lekcjach Poczekałam chwilę na Szczerbatka. Widzę go, idzie. ''' (Sz) Długo czekasz? (A) Nie dopiero przyszłam. (Sz) Aha, ok. (A) Możemy iść do mnie? Musimy pogadać (Sz) Pewnie '''Pojechaliśmy do mnie. Zrobiłam cherbatę i usiedliśmy w salonie (A) Ten Czkawka jak długo do was chodzi? Perspektywa Szczerbatka (Sz) Od dwóch dni, a co? Jest zdenerwowana. Pyta o Czkawkę... hmmm Może wpadł jej w oko? Jeżeli tak to... No nic.. Kocham ją... Nie byłoby mi z tym dobrze (A) Lubisz go? (Sz) Tak, jest całkiem fajny... Przy okazjii muszę go trochę bronić przed Smarkiem (A) Aha... Wiesz... To może Cię zdziwić... Mnie też to zdziwiło... To mój kuzyn (Sz) CO!!!?? (A) To. Nie mam pojęcia co o tym myśleć! Jestem sobie we Włoszech, a tu spotykam faceta, mówi mi , żebym przyjechała do Berk, że tam się wszystkiego się dowiem! Chodziła w te i we w te gestykulując. Była na skraju załamania (A) Kiedy już tu jestem, spotykam go mówi mi, że był przyjacielem mojej matki! I daje mi to Podała mi zamkniętą kopertę... (Sz) Co to jest? (A) List... od mamy... On.. pwiedział mi, że wiedziała, że umrze i że powiedziała mu, żeby mnie odnalazł i mi to dał... (Sz) Czytałaś? (A) Nie... (Sz) Może otwórz... Przeczytaj, może wszystko to wyjaśni Usiadła koło mnie i podałem jej list. Otworzyła go delikatnie... ' Kochana Córeczko' Skoro to czytasz, to najprawdopodobniej nie żyję. Dam ten list Pyskaczowi, wiem, że On nakieruje Cię na Czkawkę. To Twój kuzyn. Moja siostra Valka, zaginęła jak miałaś rok. Niewiem, czy żyje, czy nie. Niestety. Wiem, że będziesz za granicą, więc poprosiłam Pyskacza, żeby Cię tutaj sprowadził. Stoick, mąż mojej siostry, jest biznesmenem w Berk. Chcę, żebyś ich odnalazła. Pyskacz Ci pomoże. Jest przyjacielem Stoicka. Pamiętaj, Ci, których kochałaś, na zawsze zostaną w naszych sercach... Pamiętaj o tym Córeczko... Pamiętaj o sile miłości i przyjaźni... To najcenniejsze, co może spotkać człowieka... Kocham Cię mama Alina była smutna. Niewiem, czy to dlatego, że jej mama nie żyje. Ale wiem, że nie zamierzam o tym rozmawiać. Rozmowa nie pomoże, tylko pogrszy srawę... Przytuliłem ją. Ona się we mnie mocniej wtuliła. Przytulaliśmy się tak przez jakiś czas... Teraz zrozumiałem, jak bardzo teraz Ona potrzebuje przyjaciela... Kiedy indziej jej powiem, co do niej czuję... (A) Dziękuję Szczerbi (Sz) Nie ma za co... Od tego są przyjaciele, prawda? (A) Tak... Przytuliła mnie jeszcze raz. (Sz) Może się przejdziemy? (A) Pewnie Uśmiechnęła się. Ubraliśmy kurtki i wyszliśmy. Skierowaliśmy się do lasu. Spacerowaliśmy tak przez jakiś czas... (A) Szczerbi? Mogę mieć do Ciebie proźbę? (Sz) Oczywiście (A) Nie mówmy narazie Czkawce Prawdy... Chcę go najpierw poznać... (Sz) Dobrze Uśmiechnąłem się... ' '''Perspektywa Aliny '''Szczerbatek jest kochany... Zawsze taki był... Zawsze jest przy mnie, kiedy mam problem, pociesza mnie... Jest dla mnie bardzo ważny... Chciałabym mu powiedzieć to w prost, ale nie chcę też zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni... Ale prawda jest taka, że go... Kocham...' ''' Miesiąc później' '''Szczerbatek, jak zawsze, dotszymał obietnicy i nie powiedział Czkawce prawdy. Ja też nie powiedziałam Szczerbatkowi co do niego czuję... Oficjalnie jestem w jego paczce. Tak jak Czkawka. Często się ścigamy...( nie będę podawała samochodów, co najwyżej kolory)'' Dzisiaj też. Za pół godziny mamy wyścig. Zdążyłam poznać wszystkich należących do paczki. Sączysmark, nieraz był niebezpieczny dla innych. Dlatego na wszelki wypadek Zawsze mam ze sobą paralizator i gaz pieprzowy. On za to ma przy sobie nooże, które chyba codziennie ostrzy. Parę tygodni temu osłaniając Czkawkę oberwałam w rękę. Teraz jadę na tor. Po pięciu minutach byłam na miejscu. Wszyscy już tam byli. Często wygrywam, Szczerbatek i Czkawka też. Jesteśmy najszybsi. Wyścig się zaczął. Sączysmark widząc mnie, i chłopaków na tyle był pewien swojej wygranej. Ale wtedy Przyśpieszyliśmy. Z łatwością wyprzedziliśmy Śledzika, bliźniaków, Wichurę i Astrid, Hakokła i Sączysmarka. Wygrał Szczerbi. Zatszymaliśmy się i wysiedliśmy z samochodów w miejscu, gdzie było dużo drzew. Szczerbatek akurat stał pod jednm i buta wiązał. Wtedy odezwał się Smark do siebie, ale ja usłyszałam...' (S) Pożałujesz Szczerb, słono mi za to zapłacisz, oj słono... '''Widziałam co zamierza. Szczerbatek wstał i szukał czegoś w telefonie. Nim zdążyłam zareagować rzucił nożem w bok Szczerbatka. Czkawka, który stał niedaleko niego złapał go. Kiedy Sączysmark miał rzucić nożem kolejny raz, psiknęłam mu gazem pieprzowym. Zamachnął się na ślepo nożem i zaciął mi policzek. Trudno. Zabrałam mu nóż i podcięłam mu nogi, żeby upadł. Szybko pobiegłam do Szczerbiego. Źle to wygląda. Ale dobrze, że miałam kurs medycyny.(Wymyślam to na bierząco!)'' Do szpitala jest kilkanaście km. Wykrwawi się! WIem! Mój dom jest dwa km z tąd. W domu dam radę mu opatrzyć tę ranę. Byłam kiedyś pielęgniarką.(Bez komentarza!)' (A) Czkawka, zaprowadź go do mojego samochodu! '''Czkawka zaprowadził Szczerbiego do samochodu i ja sama szybko usiadłam za kierownicę. ' (A) Zadzwonię do Ciebię Czkawka. Powiem Ci wszystko ok? Skinął głową. Po drodzę rozmawiałam ze Szczerbatkiem. Tak żeby mieć pewność że nie zemdlał, czy coś. Gdy dojechaliśmy pomogłam mu dojść do salonu i kanałam mu się położyć. Jest już ciepło, więc nie nosimy kurtek. Szybko wszięłam co potrzebne i kucnęłam przy nim. Rozcięłam nożyczkami kawałek jego koszulki. Nie dobrze... (A) Bardzo Cię boli? (Sz) Bywało... Gorzej Uśmiechnął się. Widziałam, że go boli bardzo. Ale on tego nie powie. Delikatnie wyjęłam nóż, uważając, żeby nie uszkodził mu żadnych narządów wewnętrznych. Gdy już to zrobiłam, przemyłam i odkaziłam mu ranę. Syknął z bulu... (A) Przepraszam Założyłam mu opatrunek i pomogłam mu usiąść. ''' (Sz) Dziękuję... WIesz, że... Nie musiałaś... (A) Miałam Cię zostawić? Pozwolić się wykrwawić? Mowy nie ma! (Sz) Ale... (A) Żadnych ale '''Delikatnie go przytuliłam... (A) Wiesz że będziesz miał sporą bliznę? (Sz) Tak, wiem Uśmiechnęliśmy się. ''' (Sz) Możemy się przejść? (A) Dobrze... Ale chwilę, musisz odpocząć '''Wyszliśmy... Perspektywa Szczerbatka Idziemy nad jeziorko, które jest w lesie przy domu Al. Już od dawna chciałem jej to powiedzieć, ale nie było okazji. To też nie jest jakiś rewelacyjny moment, ale już dłużej nie wytrzymam! Muszę jej powiedzeć co do niej czuję... Usiedliśmy na trawie. Tutaj jest pięknie. Tylko my wiemy o tym miejscu. ''' (A) Dawno tu nie byliśmy... (Sz) Tak... Bardzo... (A) Mieliśmy chyba dwanaście (Sz) Albo mniej (A,Sz) Lat... '''Zaczęliśmy się śmiać! Rzadko się zdarza, żebyśmy kończyli w ten sposób zdania. Złapałem ją za rękę. Spojrzała się na mnie, a ja na Nią. Chciałem puścić jej dłoń, ale mi nie pozwoliła. Spojrzała się szybko na mnie i się uśmiechnęła. Też się uśmiechnąłem. Zaczęło wiać. Przyciągnąłem ją bliżej siebie. Obiąłem ją. Nie miała nic przeciwko. Jestem od Niej wyższy. Spojrzałem na nią. Ona zrobiła to samo. Nie myśląc dłużej, wszystkie uczucia, przekazałem jej w pocałunku. Po krótkiej chwili oderwaliśmy się od siebie... (Sz) Przepraszam... Nie powiniene... (A) Kocham Cię Szczerbatku Przerwała mi, ale to co powiedziała... Nie wierzę! (Sz) Ja Też Cię Kocham. Już dawno chciałem Ci to powiedzieć, ale bałem się,że zniszczy to naszą przyjaźń... Spuściłem głowę w dół... Włosy opadły mi na czy... Alina mi je odgarnęła za ucho i sojrzała w oczy, które zamknąłem. Złapała mnie delikatnie za policzek. Uśmiechnąłem się i otworzyłem oczy... (A) Kocham Cię Szczerbi Alina bardzo rzadko używa skrótów mojego imienia. Poza nauczycielami jest jedyną osobą, która nie używa skrutów. Ale lubię to.... ''' (Sz) Ja też Cię Kocham '''Znowu Ją do Siebie przyciągnąłem. Znowu pocałowałem... Ale namiętniej, dłużej... Po dłuższej chwili, która mogłaby trwać wieczność, prrzestaliśmy. Siedzieliśmy jeszcze chwilę przytuleni, ale zrobiło się zimno, więc wróciliśmy... Przez to, co się działo, zapomniałem o bólu. Muszę wracać do domu... Jesteśmy już u Al (Sz) Wiesz Al... Muszę już iść... Jest już późno i w góle (A) Mowy nie ma! Muszę mieć pewność, że wszystko jest OK. Zostajesz u mnie. Jasne!? (Sz) Ale... (A) Żadnych ale. Kiedy oberwałeś... Nawet nie wiesz... jak... Jak się o Ciebie martwiłam... Bałam się Szczerbatku... Bardzo... Bardzo się bałam, że mógł zrobić Ci coś poza Poważną raną... Rozumiesz? Bałam się, że się wykrwawisz... (Sz) Ale dzięki Tobie nic mi nie jest... Kocham Cię, i nigdy cię nie zostawię... Tak? Przytuliłem ją. Ona mnie pocałowała w policzek... Bardzo ją kocham... Nie wiem, co bym sobie zrobił, jakby coś jej się stało... Perspektywa Aliny Kocham go... Chcę, żeby został dzisiaj u mnie. Muszę mieć wgląd na jego ranę. Naprawdę jest poważna.Jest wszczesny wieczór. Za jakiś czas zmienię mu opatrunki... ''Godzina jedenasta, następnego dnia '''Siedzimy ze Szczerbatkiem w salonie. Czekamy na Czkawkę. Ma za chwilę przyjść. Szczerbatej, jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Widać, że się o niego martwi. Chcę mu też dziś powiedzieć prawdę. Ktoś dzwoni. To pewnie Czkawka...' © Cześć Al (A) Cześć Czkawka, wchodź Szczerbatek wstał i do nas podszedł (A) Miałeś siedzieć! Wracaj do salonu! Zdążył się przywitać z Czkawką i wrócił do salonu. Po chwili z Czkawką też tam byliśmy. © Jak się czujesz? (Sz) Ok (A) Czkawka... Poza ojcem masz... jakomś... rodzinę? © Nie... Ojciec mi kiedyś mówił Cioci i jakiejś kuzynce... Ale podobno nieżyją (A) Wiem co nieco na ten temat... © Naprawdę? (A) Tak... Moja matka... była... Trochę bałam się tego jak zareaguje. Szczerbatek to zauważył i dokończył za mnie (Sz) Jej mama, była siostrą Twojej.. © CO!?!? Ojciec mi mówił, że moja kuzynka NIEŻYJE! (A) Nie wiedział... Nikt nie wiedział Daliśmy chwilę Czkawce na uspokojenie © Przepraszam... Ale skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam? I skąd znasz Szczerba? (A) Wiem, gdzie mieszkasz, przez Pyskacza, przyjaźnił się z moją mamą... A Szczerbatka poznałam... Lata temu... © Wiedziałeś? Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? (Sz) Obiecałem... © Co? (A) Poprosiłam go, żeby nic Ci nie mówił... Chciałam Cię poznać... Poznać, jako przyjaciela, nie kuzyna... © Ciekawe co mój ojciec powie na to, że jednak żyjesz (A) Zapewne się zdziwi... © Dobra... Ja lecę... Trzymaj się Szczerbo (Sz) Cześć Zamknęłam drzwi i usiadłam przy Szczerbatku (A) Bardzo Cię boli? (Sz) Kiedy jesteś obok... w ogóle (A) Słodki jesteś, ale wiesz, że się martwię (Sz) wiem... Kocham Cię... (A) Ja Ciebie też... '' Poniedziałek - Szkoła Perspektywa Czkawki '''Jestem już w szkole. Jest też Astrid, Śledzik i bliźniaki. Przyznam, że Astrid mi się podoba, od dłuższego czasu. Jest piękna, mądra i umie przywalić... Raz przypadkiem oberwałem... Przyszedł Smark. Ostatnio Astrid, zrobiła mu niezłą awanturę z powodu Szczerba. Przyjaźnią się. Niewiem, jak Astrid wytrzymuje z tym Smarkiem? Podobno się pokłucili. Smark podchodzi do Astrid. Ta nie chce z nim gadać. On siłą ją próbuje zmusić. Podchodzę do nich i staję w obronie As. Po chwili Smark leży. As do niego podchodzi i mówi' (As) Oficjalnie z tobą zrywam! Teraz podeszła do mnie ''' (As) Dziękuję (Cz) Nie ma za co... (As) Jest... Mam go już dość! Możemy się spotkać po szkole? (Cz) Pewnie (As) No to umówieni (Cz) Umówieni... '''Ciekawe, po co chce się spotkać... Nie ważne, chcę jej coś powiedzieć d dawna, ale nigdy nie miałem odwagi... Od dawna chcę jej powiedzieć, że ją Kocham... Lekcje ciągnęły mi się długo. Dziś przyszedł Szczerb. Cieszę się, że jest już lepiej. Ostatnio dużo czasu spęedza z Aliną. Nieważne! Idę się spotkać z As. Umówiliśmy się w parku. Za pięć minut mamy się spotkać, ale jestem trochę wcześniej. Usiadłem na ławce i czekałem na nią. Po chwili przyszła. (Cz) Hej Astrid (As) Cześć Czkawka (Cz) Po co chciałaś się spotkać? (As) To już z przyjacielem się spotkać nie można? Udawała oburzoną (As) Chciałam Ci jeszcze raz podziękować za to, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś (Posłuchajcie sobie tego. Polecam)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0u5i2dD0t4 '' (As) I... i chciałam Ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć.... '''Zawachała się... (Cz) Mów, śmiało (As) Bo ja... Ja Cię... Kocham... Ostatnie prawie wyszeptała. Kocha mnie! To chyba najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu! Spuściła głowę i chciała iść. Złapałem ją za rękę i bardzo blisko siebe przyciągnąłem. Czułem jej oddech... Wyszeptałem, żeby usłyszała (Cz) Ja też Cię Kocham Po tych słowach ją pocałowałem. Nie opierała się i wyglądała, jakby się jej to podobało. Gdy się oderwaiśmy uśmiechnęła się (Cz) Już dawno chciałem Ci to powiedzieć... ae bałem się, że mnie wyśmiejesz... zresztą byłaś ze Smarkiem (As) I tego żałuję... Już dawno chciałam zerwać z tym idiotą... I też chciałam Ci to powiedzieć... Pocałowała mnie w policzek, przy czym musiała stanąć na palcach. (As) A co do Szczerba, to co to jest za dziewczyna z którą cały czas łazi? (Cz) To... Jest Alina... Moja kuzynka (As) Kuzynka?! (Cz) Tak. Kuzynka. Sam się dowiedziałem kilka dni temu (As) Czemu? (Cz) Niewiem... Ale mam wrażenie... że oni coś do siebie czują... (As) Też tak myślę... Wyglądają, jakby byli razem (Cz) Może nam się też wydawać (As) A może ich spytamy? Idą tu! (Cz) Co!? Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Szczerba rozmawiającego z Aliną...Podeszliśmy do nich (Sz) Hej! Co tu robicie? (Cz) Spotkaliśmy się żeby pogadać, a wy? (A) My też (As) Mamy do was małe pytanie... (Sz) Pytajcie (Cz) Według nas... Wyglądacie, jakbyście byli... (As) Razem. Cały czas jesteście razem. I coraz rzadziej przychodzicie na wyścigi! Perspektywa Szczerbatka Mają nas! Cóż, trzeba im powiedzieć. Nie będę najlepszego przyjaciela okłamywał (Sz) Dobra! Macie nas! Jesteśmy razem (As, Cz) Wiedziałem/am! Zaczęliśmy wszyscy się śmiać (A) Ostatnio nam też się zdarzyło! I tak przy okazji... Nie chce być wścibska, ale czy wy jesteście (As,Cz) Tak jesteśmy... Razem... hahahahahahahahahahahahah Po chwili ja z Al też zaczęliśmy się śmiać... (Sz) Dobra! Koniec! Bo się jeszcze udusimy! '''''Przepraszam, że dawno nie było nexta. Zawsze jak coś chciałam publikować, to mi się komputer zawieszał... Oby teraz się nie zawiesił, bo zwariuje! Śmialiśmy się tak jeszcze chwile, ale naprawdę zabrakło nam tchu... ''' Miesiąc później' '''Ja i Alina, już jesteśmy oficjalnie razem. Czkawka i Astrid też. Cieszę się, że już tego przed nikim nie ukrywamy ;)' Perspektywa Czkawki Jeszcze nie powiedziałem tacie o Alinie. Wiem, że długo zwlekam, ale boję się jego reakcji. Wszyscy myślą, że mam takiego ekstra ojca. To nieprawda. Ojciec cały czas pije, bije mnie, krzyczy... No, brak słów! Kilka razy rozmyślałem nad ucieczką, ale co mi to da? Nic, właśnie nic! Teraz aktualnie idę do szkoły. Muszę porozmawiać z Aliną. Chcę, żeby ojciec znał prawdę. Może się uspokoi, a może będzie jeszcze bardziej agresywny wobec mnie? Wchodzę do szkoły i od razu spotykam Szczerbatka. Rozmawiając idziemy pod klasę. Szczerbatek jest lekko zaniepokojony brakiem Aliny. Mówi, że od początku ferii nie ma z nią kontaktu... Tak, mieliśmy teraz ferie świąteczne. Wielkanoc... No wiecie... Ja też się trochę niepokoje... W końcu to moja kuzynka... Prawda? Perspektywa Aliny Od tygodnia jestem za miastem. Rozmawiałam z Pyskaczem, na temat listu od mamy. Wiem, że dostałam go dawno, ale często czytam go. Napisała, że Valka zaginęła... Niby tak, ale pamiętam, że Stoick zawsze lubił się napić i był agresywny. Stooick nie lubi mówić o Valce, bo uważa że nieżyje. Wszyscy to w ten sposób przyjęli. Oprócz Pyskacza. Mój znajomy, Eret, pracuje w Policji. I próbuje ją namierzyć. Ja natomiast z Pyskaczem jedziemy do domu jej dodziców. Mieszkają za granicą, ale mogła tam pojechać. Chcę znać prawdę, dlaczego zostawiła Czkawkę ze Stoickiem... Nic nie mówiłam, ale widziałam nieraz liczne rany u Czkawki. Czsem mieliśmy razem W-F i choć miał dłuższe spodnie, było widać świeże, zarówno jak i starsze rany i blizny... Kiedy nauczyciel się o to pyta, on mówi że często chodzi po lesie i drzewach... I że nauczyciele to łykają?! Właśnie jadę z Pyskaczem kolejną godzinę... Wyruszyliśmy o świcie. ''' (A) Pyskacz? Jak daleko jest ta granica? Białoruś jest tak daleko? Może i robimy długie przerwy, ale bez przesady (P) Alina.... Jesteś równie niecierpliwa jak Twoja matka... Za dwie godziny dojedziemy do granicy... (A) Dzękuję... Może to trochę dziwnie zabrzmieć.... Opowiesz o mamie? Jak się poznaliście, jaka była? (P) No dobrze... Twoją matkę poznałem jak byłem jeszcze w podstawówce... Przyjaźnie się ze Stoickiem od zawsze, Valka, chodziła z nami do klasy, jej siostra chodziła dwie klasy wyżej, ale ją poznaliśmy... Dużo czasu z ną spędzaliśmy... Stoick był dość agresywny, choć starał się nad tym panować. I wychodziło mu to. Chodziliśmy do tego samego liceum. Stoick i Valka zakochali się w sobie, a Stoick coraz bardziej nad sobą panował. Notomiast Twoja matka, również znalazła ukochanego... Twój ojciec, Federico(Niech nikt nie myśli że oglądam Violettę! Imię ładne, ą Violetty nie lubię, a imię Violetta też ładne, więc się nie czepiać!), Był zawsze przystojny. Wszystkie dziewczyny chciały, by chociaż na nie spojrzał... Ale jedyną kobietą, na którą zwrócił uwagę, była Twoja mama. Ona była jedyną dziewczyną, która nie zwracała uwagi na jego mięśnie, czy wygląd... Ona zwracała uwagę na to, co miał wśrodku. Po kilku latach się pobrali, a po kilku nastęnych, urodziłaś się Ty. Podobnie było z Valką i Stoickiem. Valka wiedziała, że on się zmieni. Gdy się pobrali, wszystko było jak z bajki, idealne. Do czasu, kiedy Valka nie zaszła w ciąże. Stoick przestał nad sobą panować. Nieraz Ją uderzył. Kiedy Czkawka się narodził, Stoick go szczerze nienawidził. Nikt nigdy niewiedział dlaczego. Najprawdopodobniej ma jakiś uraz z dzieciństwa, czy cuś. Kiedy Ty miałaś rok, Valkę uprowadzono. Znaczy chyba. Jedni mówią, że ją uprowadzono i zabito, inni mówią że udekła, lub, że miała wypadek i nie przeżyła... No się rozgadałem... (A) Dowiedziałam się Pyskacz nawet więcej niż chciałam... (P) No i dojeżdżamy... (A) Na tej opowieści zleciało nam bardzo dużo czasu... 'Po kilku minutach byliśmy za granicą... ' (A) Teraz gdzie? (P) Jesteśmy na wschodzie... Na północ...(Ale wymyślam... Osobiście nigdy za granicą nie byłam)' (A) No dobra... Jak daleko jest ten dom? (P) Godzina jazdy (A) Aha... no dobra '''Włączyłam radio. Telefon wyciszyłam jakiś czas temu. Wzięłam go i weszłam na fb. Nic ciekawego... Kiedy miałam już chować go do kieszeni, zadzwonił Szczerbatek! Miałam kilka... naście nieodebranych połączeń... Odebrałam...' (Sz) Halo? Alina? (A) Tak, to ja (Sz) Co się z tobą dzieje?! Nie odbierasz telefonu, nie ma Cię w domu, w szkole... Coś się stało? (A) Nie Szczerbi, nic się niestało... Musiałam.... musiałam wyjechać... (Sz) Znowu? Ale wrócisz, prawda? (A) Tak, obiecuję. Czkawka powiedział Stoickowi? (Sz) Nie... Ale wygląda jakby go torturowali... Martwie się Alina... Coś się dzieje... ale nie wiem co... (A) Ja.... chyba się domyślam... Zostawiłam u Ciebie mój klucz, prawda? (Sz) Tak, a co? (A) Daj go jutro Czkawce i powiedz mu, żeby powiedział ojcu prawdę i poszedł do mnie. OK? (Sz) Pewnie... Rozłączyłam się... Pyskacz się odezwał (P) Coś ważnego? (A) Dość ważnego... Mam przeczucie, że Stoick bije Czkawkę.. Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć Valkę (P) Ale... Ale o co Ci chodziło z tym ,,Czy powiedział Stoickowi? (A) Szczerbatek móówi, że Czkawka wygląda jak torturowany.. Nie jest obrze Pyskacz, powiedziałam mu żeby Powiedział Czkawce, żeby On powiedział oojcu prawdę i poszedł do mojego domu. Pyskacz, tak być nie może (P) Jaką prawdę? Jeszcze nie wie o (A) Nie jeszcze o mnie nie wie! Strasznie się martwie... Bez Valki... Tyle lat... Co on musiał wycierpieć... (P) Jesteś taka sama jak twoja matka... Czkawka też z resztą taki jest.... (A) Jaki? (P) To wasza zaleta... Bardzie martwicie się o innych, niż o siebie. Jak Czkawka miał psa, to Stoick się również na nim wyżywał. Czkawka już nie myślał wtedy o swoim bólu. Bronił psa, samemu obrywając. Ze dwa, trzy lata temu zdechł... Był chory, chyba otruty... Już jesteśmy (A) Nareszcie! Wyszliśmy z samochodu i ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi. Zapukałam. Otworzyła nam starsza kobieta Sorry za ten Białoruski, ale tłumacz... No... Nie zawsze przetłumaczy dobrze. Jeżeli ktoś zna ten język to niech mnie poprawi. Będę pisała tak jak mi wyświetliło że się wymawia. Jeszcze raz mówię, PRZEPRASZAM ZA BŁĘDY! (K) Cym ja mahu vam dopamahcy? (A) Szukamy Valki, jest może tutaj? (K) Tak, jest. Wejdźcie, proszę... Przepraszam was za ten Białoruski język... Myślałam, że to ktoś z tąd. Już wołam córkę... Valka! Cureczko ktoś do Ciebie! (V) Już idę... Kiedy już zeszła po schodach zdziwiła się jak zobaczyła Pyskacza. No tak, mnie nie zna (V) Pyskacz? (P) Valka! Padli sobie w ramiona (V) A ty jesteś... (A) Alina, córka Twojej zmarłej siostry (V) Alina!? Ale ty wyrosłaś! Jak się trzymasz po śmierci mamy? (A) No... Jakoś Uśmiechnęłam się, a ona to odwzajemniła (V) Mamo! Tato! Możecie na chwilkę przyjść? (K) Już idziemy... To o co chodzi? (V) Zdążyliście poznać córkę Lidii? (K) Nie... Jej córka, chyba zginęła razem z nią, prawda? Zrobiła się smutna. No się nie dziwię.... Jej córka nieżyje... Wtrąciłam się w rozmowę (A) A mi się jednak wydaje, że żyje i ma się całkiem dobrze (K) Skąd to wiesz? Znasz ją? (A) Nooo... Możnaby tak powiedzieć... Valka pokręciła niedowierzająco głową (V) Ojojojjo, Alino... (A) No co? (V) Mamo, tato, To Jest Alina, Córka Lidii, Wasza Wnuczka (Oni) Nprawdę? (A) Tak, naprawdę.... Teraz zwróciłam się do Valki (A) Mogłybyśmy porozmawiać? (V) Oczywiście Poszłyśmy z Pyskaczem do jakiegoś pokoju (V) To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? (A) O Twoim Synku (V) Czkawka... Coś się stało? (A) Tak, ale zanim do tego przejdziemy, dlaczego uciekłaś? (V) Nie mogłam już znieść zachowania Stoicka. Zostawiłam Czkawkę, bo sądziłam, że po moim zniknięciu Stoick będzie się o niego trodzył, będzie się nim opiekował, będzie ojcem (A) Rozumiem.... Ale proszę, wróć. On nie ma życia. Stoick go bije, wygląda jak po torturach, jak mówi jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Martwie się niego, jak tego nie przerwiesz, długo Twój syn nie pociągnie. (V) Nawet jak wrócę, to nie zostałabym ze Stoickiem w jednym domu. Gdzie my się podziejemy?! (A) Ja... Mam duży dom... Dużo pokoi. Mieszkam po drugiej stronie miasta niż Stoick. On nie ma pojęcia, gdzie mieszkam. Będzie dobrze. Tylko wróć (V) No dobrze.... Ale dzisiaj zostajemy tu. Jest już późno, musicie odpocząć Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze jakiś czas. Zjedliśmy kolację i Valka zaprowadziła mnie i Pyskacza do pokoi gościnnych... Rano zjedliśmy śniadanie, Valka się spakowała i wyjechaliśmy Perspektywa Czkawki Jestem w szkole. Za piętnaście minut mam lekcje. Podchodzę do Szczerba, może udało mu się skontaktować z Aliną (Cz) Hej! Wiesz może co jest z Aliną? (Sz) Tak, wyjechała, ale niedługo wróci (Cz) A mówiła dlaczego? (Sz) No... nie, nie pytałem (Cz) Szkoda (Sz) Ale powiedziała, żebym dał Ci to Dał mi jakieś klucze (Sz) Powiedział ojcu prawdę i poszedł do niej Na myśl o powiedzeniu ojcu prawdy dostałem dreszczy (Cz) Ok... Ale nie pamiętam dokładnie gdzie ona mieszka, więc idziesz ze mną Każda wymówka jest dobra, aby nie być samym (Sz) WIem, że ściemniasz, ale ok (Cz) Cooo? Ja... ja... ja ściemniam? (Sz) Ta... Na 100% (Cz) Oj no dobra, dzięki przyjacielu 7 Godzin Później Idziemy ze Szczerbem do mojego domu. Umówiliśmy się, że wchodzimy, mówimy i wybywamy jak najszybciej. Jesteśmy pod drzwiami. Otwieram je... Wchodzimy do salonu, gdzie zwykle siedzi ojciec... (Cz) Ojcze... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... (S) Co? (Cz) Alina, moja kuzynka, żyje (S) Znowu kłamiesz gówniarz Z tego co słyszałem, urwał w pół zdania, bo mnie i Szczerbatka już nie było. Wsiedliśmy do pierwszego autobusu, który jechał w naszą stronę - do domu Aliny. Po dziesięciu minutach jazdy byliśmy na miejscu. Weszliśmy do środka (Sz) Czemu Twój ojciec mówił z taką... Jakby... Nienawiścią? (Cz) Tak... Niewiem dlaczego... (Sz) Twój ojciec chyba jest spoko? Czy nie? (Cz) Nie Szczerb, nie jest Spoko. Cały czas chleje, ćpa i bije mnie wszystkim co popadnie. To nie jest Spoko (Sz) Czemu nie mówiłeś? Nieraz wyglądałeś jak po torturach! Martwiłem się o Ciebie (Cz) Nie lubię o tym mówić... Nie powiesz niokmu, nie? (Sz) Nie, nie powiem, ale mam wrażenie, że Alina wie (Cz) Skąd? (Sz) Niewiem, może ten cały Pyskacz jej powiedział? (Cz) Nie... Nawet Pyskacz o tym nie wie Rozmawialiśmy tak kilka godzin, aż pogrążyliśmy się we śnie... Perspektywa Aliny Jedziemy do domu kilka godzin. Teraz się nawet na chwilę się nie zatrzymaliśmy. Jesteśmy już niedaleko. Granice przekroczyliśmy dość dawno... Już jesteśmy w mieście i dojeżdżamy do domu. Wysiadamy już z samochodu i wchodzimy do środka, a tam.... A tam Czkawka i Szczerbatek, którzy śpią na kanapach. Słodko wyglądają. Valka i Pyskacz usiedli na trzeciej kanapie, a ja poszłam po dwa koce. Gdy wróciłam, przykryłam nasze śpiochy i dosiadłam się do Valki i Pyskacza. Rozmawialiśmy ponad godzinę i wypiliśmy cherbatę. Po pewnym czasie nasi królewicze zaczęli się budzić. Ja akurat odnosiłam kubki i stanęłam za leżącym jeszcze Szczerbatkiem. Otworzył oczy zdezorientowany (A) No hej mój śpiochu Chyb mnie nie zauważył, bo prawie zleciał z łóżka (Sz) Co się dzieje? (A) Razem z Czkawką chyba zasnęliście. Spaliście kilka godzin (Sz) Aaaahhhaaa... (Cz) Co jest? Ja, Valka i Pyskacz zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Czkawka się ,,lekko'' poczochrał i ma niezłego bałaganna głowie (Cz) Co? Coś mam na nosie? (A) Nie, nie na nosie, a na głowie (Cz) Co?! 'Roztrzepał ręką włosy w taki ,,artystyczny nieład. (A) Powiedzieliście Stoickowi? (Sz) Tak (A) Jak zareagował? (Cz) Wyglądał na wkurzonego (V) No świetnie Westchnęła Valka... ' (Cz) Pyskacz? Co tutaj robisz? Kim Pani jest? Alina? Możesz mi coś wytłumaczyć? (A) A mam wybór? (Cz) Niech pomyślę.... Niech pomyślę... Nie! (Sz) Alina, powiedz coś (A) Więc... Co wiesz Czkawka o swojej mamie? (Cz) Nie wiem dużo... Tylko że nazywała się Valka i że zginęła w katastrofie lotniczej (A) Podobno nigdy nie odnaleziono ciała, prawda? (Cz) Tak, skąd wiesz? (A) Stąd, że moja mama też była wtedy w samolocie. Wyskoczyły z samolotu ze spadochronami, i PRZEŻYŁY! Wiem... beznadzieja... nie umiem pisać... Nikt nie czyta... chyba zawieszmme bloga... zamiast pisać będę się uczyć grać Beethovena... Szkoda... Jak chcecie, żebym pisała dalej, to musicie mnie przekonać, że czytacie. Piszcie komy... 'CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania